Long kill the queen
by Basilgarrad
Summary: A gift for some that find it already to ban me without notice


**_Authors notes: Hope the responsible party enjoys this series of stories. I know I will_**

Elsa sat in her castle. Kristoff and Anna were snuggled close together enjoying the moment. The warmth of the evening fire was good on their skins after being out on the cold day.  
Elsa looked at Kristoff and Anna, they were resting softly together. They had been planning on a marriage and it had taken a lot out of them.  
After all they had went to get the cake and Anna had to try on some dresses. Kristoff had been working in the ice field before the cake tasting already exhausted.  
She looked at the two smiling warmly. They would make a great couple together.

Outside the wind wiped up coming from the cold north. A sour wind bringing with it the eerie howling of wolves. An old woman in the village immediately made the sign of the cross.

"Oh my god. It cannot be."

She looked up to see the figure of a man in the moonlight. She went inside locking the door immediately. She was frightened now, for she knew what had come. It had come before the King and Queen had both perished and had come before in the past to do horrible things in Arendelle.

Elsa smiled as she rose "I shall turn in early."

"Alright." Anna said "Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

She began walking to her chambers as Anna and Kristoff began kissing. She smiled as she reached the door, two guards saluting her.

"Evening your Majesty."

"Evening."

She walked pass heading into her chambers. She went to her wardrobe looking through it before selecting a lovely thin silk dress. She tossed it onto the bed and dropped her other dress.

The windows burst opened immediately, the sour wind blowing all through the room. Elsa gave a cry pulling a blanket over her as the window panes crashed against the wall.

She rolled her eyes immediately seeing the windows "Silly me." She thought "It's just the wind. Who would be stupid enough to attack me."

She walked up slowly to close them when she froze. She saw a pair of blood red eyes looking at her through the trees.

She slowly backed away as the creature began coming closer. She hurled a blast of ice making a wall of ice. She saw the creature hitting it once, then again and again. The ice holding him back.

"Ha! Seems like I foiled you!"

The creature let out a howl and burst through the wall of ice. He landed on the floor slowly rising. Elsa screamed immediately running to the door.

The creature looked like what could be described as a werewolf. Except for it had no fur. It oozed blood from his black soulless eyes which had a fiery red glow within. It moved forward slowly long slender claws coming it. Blood coming out of his fingers spilling onto the floor.

"No, no this can't be happening!" Elsa screamed "Get away from me!"

She began banging on the door hard trying to make it budge as the creature came toward her. She turned to see it open its mouth. A row of decaying teeth inside and a purple tongue. It raised a hand and swung. She screamed dodging barely as the claws raked the wall.

It turned to her "Sic et scriptum est electus quem glacies."

Elsa screamed as it walked up to her. It's whole body oozing blood from cuts on its body. It lifted her up with one hand.

"Opes et obtinere curseto est ita et ipsi morientur."

It struck out cutting her in the stomach. She screamed in pain as it began ripping out her liver slowly. She looked at it crying.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me!"

"You've solebat quia iam nimium aestimas a tua virtute."

"Speak English!"

The creature immediately slashed her throat spraying blood all over the wall behind them. Elsa began choking, the blood entering her lungs slowly.  
The being grabbed her heart, breaking through all the ribs before tearing out a heart that was white still oozing red blood.

She looked at him her vision fading fast as he began eating it chewing it slowly taking on her appearance. He let her go smiling as he stepped back from her corpse.

"Don't worry girl." He whispered demonically "I'll eat them after they have their first child."

He let out a maniac crackle as she began fading fast.

"No," She gasped "Anna."


End file.
